Simplesmente
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Acompanhe o dia a dia de um casal (pouco) comum, um relacionamento com altos e baixos, o amor se aprofundando ao superar todos os obstáculos. Faculdade, assédio moral, o vizinho tarado e a família dos gatos. Pobre Stiles, ele acha que pode enlouquecer com tanta coisa acontecendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Simplesmente...  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Ships: **Sterek  
**Gênero:** yaoi, e um pouco de tudo  
**Sinopse:** Acompanhe o dia a dia de um casal (pouco) comum, um relacionamento com altos e baixos, o amor se aprofundando ao superar todos os obstáculos. Stiles; o nerd que certamente foi o menos popular em seus tempos de colégio e que sofre bullying até hoje, se envolve com Derek, um rapaz (muito) mau humorado e (extremamente) anti-social (ou nem tanto), conhecido gentilmente por Sourwolf graças ao seu passado (não tão) misterioso. Faculdade, assédio moral, o vizinho tarado e a família dos gatos. Pobre Stiles, ele acha que pode enlouquecer com tanta coisa acontecendo.  
**Disclaimer**: Teen Wolf não me pertence. Se me pertencesse o casal principal não teria nem o Scott e nem a Allison...

* * *

**Importante**: essa história é universo alternativo, ou seja, sem lobisomens, poderes e coisas sobrenaturais!

* * *

**Simplesmente...  
Kaline Bogard**

Capítulo 01

Quando o despertador soou, Stiles Stilinski já estava acordado e levantou-se no mesmo instante. Ali tinha inicio seu ritual diário: arrumar a cama, deixando o lençol suficientemente esticado, passar pelo banheiro e aportar na cozinha.

Preparava para si um café duas vezes mais forte que o usual e mais amargo. Café era uma das poucas coisas que preferia amargo.

Geralmente não comia nada junto ao café, antes de sair. Deixava para beliscar algo quando chegasse à faculdade. Rotina era importante. Além disso, não podia tomar os remédios de barriga vazia.

Voltou para o quarto e conferiu a mochila. Estava tudo organizado na medida do possível. Só precisava fazer uma coisa antes de sair do apartamento. Para isso seguiu até a pequena área de trabalho externa. Morava no vigésimo primeiro andar, mas a vista não era nada agradável, pois ficava de frente para o bloco B de apartamentos.

Suspirou resignado e verificou se a roupa que pendurara no dia anterior estava seca. Ainda não. O sereno da noite manteve as peças úmidas e geladas, precisaria deixar mais um tempo ali.

– Ei, Stiles! Bom dia!

O rapaz girou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de voltar-se para o bloco B. Os prédios eram construídos tão próximos, que ele podia conversar com o vizinho do 2102-B sem problema algum, mas não tão perto a ponto de ser possível saltar de uma sacada para a outra.

– Bom dia, Isaac – respondeu sem humor algum. Ao invés disso apontou para o vizinho e resmungou – Quando vai aprender a vestir uma roupa, cara?

Referia-se ao fato de seu vizinho parecer ter um vulcão dentro do corpo. A não ser que estivesse bem frio, o infeliz adorava desfilar por aí apenas de cuecas. E algumas vezes, como naquela manhã, com cuecas que já tinham visto dias _melhores_.

Não que fosse uma vista ruim, já que Isaac era o tipo de rapaz carismático que derretia os corações das mulheres: alto, com cabelos loiros ondulados que pareciam de um anjo... o corpo era firme e atraente. A aparência inocente e pose de bom menino contrastavam terrivelmente com o jeito tarado. Deixavam Stiles na duvida se ele fazia de propósito para provocar ou Isaac não via maldade no próprio comportamento.

– Quando você quiser me ensinar... – o outro provocou.

– Essa cantada foi horrível! Você tem que me convencer a tirar o resto da roupa. Não o contrário...

– Por que? – o loiro sorriu parecendo sinceramente surpreso – Você quer tirar minha cueca, Stiles?

O garoto não se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas virou as costas e voltou para dentro do próprio apartamento, ainda ouvindo a gostosa gargalha que o pseudo anjo deu.

Nessas horas se arrependia um pouco de ter avisado ao melhor amigo que aquele apartamento estava disponível. Quando a vaga no bloco B surgira, Stiles avisara ao Scott, que conhecia um amigo que precisava de um novo lar. Isaac. E assim ganhara um vizinho inconveniente.

_Outro_ vizinho inconveniente...

Mudando o rumo dos pensamentos passou pelo banheiro. Conferiu se o cabelo estava bem penteado. Os olhos castanhos analisaram o rosto cheio de pintas. Ajeitou a blusa do Lanterna Verde, jogou a mochila no ombro e partiu.

oOo

O rapaz saiu do apartamento e trancou a porta. Quando se virou deu de frente com sua vizinha de andar. A senhora Amber. E falando em inconveniência... olhava para a forma humana desse adjetivo: uma mulher baixinha, dona de cabelos ralos que pareciam nunca ver um pente e pele excessivamente enrugada para a idade. Stiles achava que ela devia ter uns cento e cinqüenta anos e mentia dizendo ter apenas sessenta. Era a única explicação! Que totalmente fizesse sentido. Enfim...

A mulher estava regando um dos seis grandes vasos colocados a frente do apartamento 2101-A. Parecia uma mata selvagem, um verdadeiro matagal da ilha de Lost.

Okay, talvez Stiles fosse meio exagerado...

– Bom dia, garoto.

– Bom dia, senhora Amber.

Pela porta entreaberta Stiles viu a pequena tropa que morava junto com a velhota. Gatos. Muitos gatos. Gatos em todo lugar, em cima do sofá, rolando no carpete, sobre a mesa. Os trezentos felinos de Esparta. É.

Ele desistira de contar. Nunca tinha certeza se; no meio dos quatro rajados, oito brancos, um amarelo, cinco pardos e dois encardidos, havia três gatos pretos, ou se o maldito bicho trocava as lentes de contato. Impossível que três animais tivessem exatamente a mesma mancha branca em forma de diamante no peito! Mas como explicar o tom de olhos diferentes?

Talvez fossem gatos possuídos. Talvez devesse salgá-los e queimá-los. Com certeza deveria parar de assistir tanto Supernatural.

– Preciso ir.

– Tudo bem. Vá com cuidado e...

– Stileszinho! – uma jovem cortou a velhota e colocou o rosto no vão da porta. Tinha estatura mediana e longos cabelos loiros, um grande sorriso exibia os dentes perfeitos. Os lábios estavam cobertos de batom vermelho vivo e os olhos escurecidos por rimel. Era cheia de vida e energia, uma garota um ano mais velha que Stiles, exibida, que só usava roupas curtas ou transparentes. Ele simplesmente a odiava. Só não odiava mais que ao gato pardo e gordo que ela trazia nos braços. Ali Baba... o maldito que invadira seu apartamento mais de uma vez e deixara um presente mal cheiroso no carpete. Mais de uma vez.

– Oi, Erica – cumprimentou a neta de Amber. Não havia simpatia em sua voz.

– O nerd vai tentar salvar o mundo? Ou devo chamá-lo de Batman?! – ela perguntou maliciosa, debochando. Não perdia uma chance de provocá-lo.

Stiles não respondeu. Apertou a alça da mochila com força e seguiu rumo às escadas. Desceria um lance antes de chamar o elevador, somente para não ter que olhar para a cara daquela adolescente.

– Só não vá tentar voar! Deixa isso para o Superman – e riu.

O moreno exibiu-lhe o dedo do meio. Mentalmente, é claro. Odiava as piadas com seu estilo de vida. Por que não podiam respeitá-lo?

oOo

Chegou ao trabalho após pegar o metrô e fazer baldeação com a linha de trem. Começara a trabalhar no setor de informática antes mesmo de se formar na faculdade.

Seus professores tinham visto o potencial, erroneamente chamado por "nerdice" e ofereceram uma vaga ao jovem talento.

E ali estava Stiles, dominando o local por quase três anos.

Ele ficava na ante-sala da coordenação dos cursos de Ciências da Computação e Engenharia da Computação. Respondia por todos os reparos necessários e dava acessoria a parte informatizada da Faculdade. Comandava um time de dez estagiários, geralmente os responsáveis de verificar impressoras emperradas, datashows que não ligavam, conexões de Wi-Fi desestabilizadas e um sem fim de pequenas situações cujo erro era única e exclusivamente o usuário que operava o hardware em questão.

Assuntos mais sérios ligados a reitoria e a rede Intranet do campus ficavam a cargo de Stilinski, afinal informações importantes e confidenciais circulavam por essas linhas. Estagiários não deveriam ter acesso ao sistema.

A saleta em que ficava era bem organizada. Uma mesa limpa, gavetas obsessivamente arrumadas, um computador sobre o tampo cinzento. Por que se não fosse rigido em sua organização, tudo virava a ilha de Lost. Presente do TDAH. Um armário de aço cheio de documentos e pastas suspensas. Num dos cantos fora colocada uma mesinha baixa com café, um potinho de açúcar e um vidro com bolachas do tipo água e sal. Na parede um quadro de avisos feito de cortiça, com o calendário dos dias letivos e principais atividades daquele campus, além de eventos específicos dos cursos coordenados pelo superior imediato de Stiles.

Na lateral do monitor uma fileira de post-its indicava as tarefas que deveriam ser executadas em ordem de prioridade, deixadas ali no dia anterior; por que eram consertos que exigiam compra de peças novas. O reitor da faculdade tinha pouca preocupação em desembolsar a verba. Mesmo que fosse para fazer melhorias aos alunos que pagavam caro por cada curso.

Enfim...

Como nenhuma das prioridades podia ser posta em prática, o garoto apenas colocou a mochila dentro do armário de aço depois de retirar o smartphone e o tablet e guardar o I-Pod Shuffle que viera escutando durante o trajeto.

Pegou uma xícara de café para si, colocou um mínimo de açúcar e voltou para a mesa, sentando-se na cadeira de rodinhas. Abriu um programa de edição de textos no tablet, com o artigo que estava rascunhando. Algo que falava do futuro da Nanotecnologia afiliada à Neurociência, para ganhar créditos no curso de Mestrado. Tudo indicava que seria um longo e tedioso dia...

Ia levando o copo de papel aos lábios quando a porta da saleta foi aberta de supetão e uma voz se fez ouvir.

– Stiles... nós temos um problema!

continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Simplesmente...  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Ships: **Sterek  
**Gênero:** yaoi, e um pouco de tudo  
**Sinopse:** Acompanhe o dia a dia de um casal (pouco) comum, um relacionamento com altos e baixos, o amor se aprofundando ao superar todos os obstáculos. Stiles; o nerd que certamente foi o menos popular em seus tempos de colégio e que sofre bullying até hoje, se envolve com Derek, um rapaz (muito) mau humorado e (extremamente) anti-social (ou nem tanto), conhecido gentilmente por Sourwolf graças ao seu passado (não tão) misterioso. Faculdade, assédio moral, o vizinho tarado e a família dos gatos. Pobre Stiles, ele acha que pode enlouquecer com tanta coisa acontecendo.  
**Disclaimer**: Teen Wolf não me pertence. Se me pertencesse o casal principal não teria nem o Scott e nem a Allison...

* * *

**Importante**: essa história é universo alternativo, ou seja, sem lobisomens, poderes e coisas sobrenaturais!

* * *

**Simplesmente...  
Kaline Bogard**

Capítulo 02

_Ia levando o copo de papel aos lábios quando a porta da saleta foi aberta de supetão e uma voz se fez ouvir._

_– Stiles... nós temos um problema!_

O garoto voltou a colocar o copo sobre a mesa e respirou muito fundo. Girou a cadeira de rodinhas e encarou seu melhor amigo, aluno daquela faculdade; mas do curso de Medicina Veterinária, que dividia o mesmo campus.

– Você reiniciou o computador, Scott? – e ergueu as sobrancelhas um tanto irônico.

Isso fez com que o recém-chegado derrubasse os ombros em sinal de derrota.

– Cara, você nunca vai me deixar esquecer isso? Foi apenas uma vez! E muito tempo atrás, desapega.

Stiles riu.

– Você surtou por que o seu PC travou. Era só reiniciar o sistema operacional... simples assim.

– Simples assim... – Scott imitou fazendo uma careta – E o problema hoje não é o meu PC. É na toca do Dragão.

– Ah, cara. Tá de brincadeira comigo?! – o rapaz levou as duas mãos ao rosto e esfregou desesperado – Eu acordo e dou de cara com aquele meu vizinho tarado que se acha um modelo da Victoria's Secret. Dai saio de casa e quem me dá bom dia? A insuportável da Erica e aquele gato que faria o Snorlax parecer anorexo. Quando penso que a vida pode ser mais suave... sou chamado à Toca do Dragão?! Porra, dá um tempo aí, Destino.

Scott riu do drama antes de dar de ombros.

– Nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar.

– Você não é mais meu melhor amigo, Scott – e fez um gesto que deveria ser de desprezo, porém acabou esbarrando o cotovelo no copo de papel e derrubando café sobre a mesa – MERDA!

Agilmente conseguiu salvar o tablet de tomar um banho de café quente. Por pura sorte não tinha enchido o copo, por isso o líquido não chegou a derramar, apenas se espalhou pelo tampo.

– Eu avisei.

– Tá, tá – Stiles resmungou – Limpa isso para mim que eu vou ver o que o Dragão quer.

– Stiles!

Scott começou a reclamar, mas o outro escapou da saleta rapidamente, deixando-o a falar sozinho. Mal humorado saiu do prédio. Teria que ir para o outro campus, que por sorte (ou azar) ficava no mesmo terreno. Provavelmente era puro azar. Se fosse um campo distante, como das Engenharias, Stiles não teria que ir até lá, ser sacrificado como uma inocente donzela.

Okay, alguém percebeu como ele é dramático? Caso não tenha percebido, pare o mundo e desça para tomar um ar. Stiles Stilinksi é um jovem Drama Queen com PhD em Exagero.

E transbordando pensamentos negativos sobre como acabar com aquele demônio em forma de gente sem precisar cumprir pena por assassinato. Não conseguiu achar uma solução que não acabasse em sangue. A não ser que chamasse os Winchester para ajudar. Mas os Winchester são ficção e sangue derramado é sinônimo de cadeia.

Então Stiles aceitou seu destino com honra. Chegou ao prédio da Administração e seguiu para a sala da Coordenação. Bateu na porta e entrou sem esperar resposta.

– Bom dia. Precisa de ajuda? – foi dizendo sem humor algum.

A mulher sentada atrás da escrivaninha ergueu a cabeça e franziu as sobrancelhas de leve.

– Não, Stilinski. Eu te chamei aqui por que sou masoquista e gosto de me torturar olhando para a sua cara feia.

Stiles apertou os lábios para não responder à altura, apesar da grande vontade de mandar aquela mulher a... algum lugar pouco apropriado para o horário matinal.

Não compreendia por que ela o odiava tanto. Kate Argent, uma mulher loira, de meia idade e beleza estonteante, sem dúvidas. Mas de um gênio e caráter terríveis. Kate não gostava de Stiles e fazia questão de deixar isso claro.

O rapaz também não caia de amores pela Argent, mas ainda fazia uso da boa educação. Além, é claro, do fato de que a família dela tinha anos e anos de tradição naquela faculdade. Eram gerações de Professores Doutores, pesquisadores e coisas do tipo.

Entrar naquele jogo de provocação era entrar em uma guerra que não podia vencer. Fato que não impedia Stiles de soltar uma ou outra alfinetada.

– Scott me avisou que seu PC está com problemas. Tentou reiniciar?

Kate inclinou a cabeça levemente para a direita.

– Se todos os problemas se resolvessem com _reinicialização_ não precisaríamos de nerds como você. Pode apenas fazer o que recebe tão bem para fazer e consertar meu computador? Preciso das provas que estão armazenadas nele.

– Claro, senhorita Argent.

– _Doutora_ Argent – ela corrigiu.

– Se me permite posso lhe apresentar um ou dois sites de armazenamento que...

– Stiles, cale essa boca. Pegue o meu computador e resolva logo o problema, antes do almoço. Ou eu garanto que o resto do seu dia será muito, muito desagradável.

Ele fez exatamente o que lhe foi mandado. No fim das contas reiniciar o sistema operacional realmente não resolveu e ele teve que levar a CPU até a Coordenação em que trabalhava e entregá-la para que algum dos estagiários resolvesse. Não perderia um segundo com a insuportável da Argent.

Pouco antes das onze horas da manhã o computador estava pronto para uso e nada fora perdido, felizmente. Chorando sangue mentalmente Stiles tomou para si a tarefa de devolver a CPU à Coordenação da Administração. Nenhum estagiário merecia sofrer com a fúria da Argent.

Caminhou devagar, sem pressa. Odiava cada segundo passado respirando o mesmo ar que aquela loira. Por isso enrolou o máximo possível antes de adentrar no prédio da Administração e ter uma agradável surpresa.

Kate Argent não estava lá. Fora chamada para alguma reunião com alunos e Stiles sentiu que um little pony nascia em algum lugar de Nárnia pelo milagre. Cantarolando conectou a CPU e testou para ver se ligava corretamente.

Com um profundo senso de dever cumprido escapou do prédio o mais rápido possível, antes que a odiavel mulher voltasse e cumprisse a promessa de estragar o seu dia.

Como passava pouco do meio dia, resolveu ir direto para o refeitório onde encontrou-se com Scott.

– Sobreviveu? – McCall debochou enchendo o lanche com catchup e depois mostarda.

Stiles suspirou com exagero e deixou-se cair sobre o banco.

– Cara, na boa, essa mulher tem uma paixão reprimida por mim. É a única explicação.

Scott ficou muito sério, observando enquanto Stiles rodava o papel com o número do seu pedido entre os dedos longos. O ar de desolação de seu melhor amigo era tocante.

– Stiles... você devia procurar a ouvidoria e fazer uma reclamação. Isso já tá virando assédio moral.

O menino deu de ombros.

– Eu sobrevivi ao bullying no colegial, Scott. Posso aguentar a chateação daquela mulher. Além disso, a família dela inteira trabalha nessa faculdade. Se eu arrumar briga com os Argent estou ferrado.

– Ah, a Allison é legal. Se quiser eu falo com ela.

– De jeito nenhum! Eu tenho vinte e um anos, meu QI me ajudou a pular o primeiro ano colegial. Consegui emprego na faculdade assim que fiz dezoito e já estou fazendo mestrado. Acho que posso cuidar de uma pessoa arrogante.

– Ah, aí está você se gabando desse cérebro de gênio. Quem é arrogante mesmo?

Stiles riu. Antes que dissesse qualquer coisa viu o número do seu pedido piscar em vermelho no painel. Levantou-se para buscar a salada e uma porção de batatas fritas, junto com suco de laranja. Mudara radicalmente seus hábitos desde que o pai ficara doente. Agora, mesmo morando sozinho e longe, não desacostumara de comer comida saudável.

McCall apenas observou o melhor amigo. Sabia o quanto Stiles odiava incomodar os outros. Preferia encarar tudo calado quando a situação era com ele. Pois quando era para defender outra pessoa, não hesitava um segundo.

Prometeu, silencioso, que se Kate Argente continuasse perseguindo o menino, ele falaria com Alllison.

oOo

O resto da tarde passou voando. Stiles fez uma ronda nos dois laboratórios principais, parando para conversar um pouco com os alunos, exemplos de nerds que fariam Sheldon Cooper e cia morrer de inveja. Isso se o elenco de The Big Bang Theory existisse na vida real...

Todos os PC's estavam funcionais e operando de modo satisfatório. Então Stiles voltou para a Coordenação e viu como os estagiários se saiam em suas incumbências. Orientou dois rapazes que encontravam dificuldades em reprogramar uma rotina em Delphy (programa que Stilinski adorava) e, quando pensou em voltar para seus artigos, Stiles percebeu que era hora de ir para casa.

Feliz juntou suas coisas, desligou o PC e liberou os jovens estagiários. Saiu tranquilo e sem pressa.

Vinha para o trabalho de metrô pela manhã, por que não dirigia mais. Antes amava sair por Beacon Hills, sua cidade natal, e explorar a reserva florestal com o jipe. Mas a medida que crescia e a TDAH evoluía era cada vez mais complicado manter o foco e a atenção na direção. Stiles sabia que grande porcentagem dos acidentes no transito eram causados por distrações. E pessoas como ele estavam mais propensas a causá-los. Mesmo que tomasse seu remédio corretamente.

Se havia uma coisa no mundo que o garoto não podia aceitar era a possibilidade de machucar alguém ou pior: causar a morte de uma pessoa.

Por isso vinha trabalhar de metrô. E na hora de ir embora...

– Olá! – Stiles sorriu feliz ao chegar ao estacionamento da faculdade, segurando em ambas as abas da mochila – Desculpe o atraso.

– Está tudo bem – o homem encostado no Camaro preto avançou um passo e esperou o menino aproximar-se para fazer-lhe um carinho no rosto, antes de beijá-lo de leve – Acabei de chegar também.

E na hora de ir embora... Derek Hale, namorado de Stiles, vinha buscá-lo todos os dias.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Simplesmente...  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Ships: **Sterek  
**Gênero:** yaoi, e um pouco de tudo  
**Sinopse:** Acompanhe o dia a dia de um casal (pouco) comum, um relacionamento com altos e baixos, o amor se aprofundando ao superar todos os obstáculos. Stiles; o nerd que certamente foi o menos popular em seus tempos de colégio e que sofre bullying até hoje, se envolve com Derek, um rapaz (muito) mau humorado e (extremamente) anti-social (ou nem tanto), conhecido gentilmente por Sourwolf graças ao seu passado (não tão) misterioso. Faculdade, assédio moral, o vizinho tarado e a família dos gatos. Pobre Stiles, ele acha que pode enlouquecer com tanta coisa acontecendo.  
**Disclaimer**: Teen Wolf não me pertence. Se me pertencesse o casal principal não teria nem o Scott e nem a Allison...

* * *

**Importante**: essa história é universo alternativo, ou seja, sem lobisomens, poderes e coisas sobrenaturais!

* * *

**Simplesmente...  
Kaline Bogard**

Capítulo 03

Stiles ficou feliz por que Derek resolveu subir e jantar com ele. O namorado lhe pegava todas as tardes na faculdade, mas isso não significava que eles terminavam o dia juntos, pois Hale sempre voltava para o próprio apartamento, que dividia com Peter.

Quando chegaram ao lar de Stiles, o menino jogou a mochila sobre o sofá e recebeu um olhar de reprimenda de Derek. Acabou rindo baixo antes de ir pegá-la e guardá-la do jeito certo.

Sabia o que o namorado estava fazendo. Era difícil para Stiles manter tudo organizado, mas se perdesse o foco, logo não seria mais apenas no concreto, com suas coisas espalhadas e sim no simbólico: seus pensamentos e ideias virariam uma bagunça. Seria assim até morrer, graças ao TDAH.

Derek apenas cuidava de si, para que não se perdesse.

— Tem bolo de carne na cozinha — Stiles informou — Pode esquentar enquanto tomo banho.

E rumou em direção ao banheiro. Hale apenas meneou a cabeça, seguiu para a cozinha dobrando as mangas da camisa até os cotovelos. Pensava em preparar algo para eles, ao invés de requentar sobras.

Quando Stiles saiu do banho rápido, encontrou o namorado sentado na sala, zapeando os canais enquanto esperava a água do macarrão ferver. Usando apenas uma calça de moletom cinza, que se colava ao corpo magro e úmido, Stiles acomodou-se ao lado de Derek.

— E então? Como foi o seu dia, Mozão? Ainda vai para Londres no final de semana?

O mais velho respirou fundo e recostou-se no estofado. Era um dos acionistas das empresas Hale, presidida também por Laura e Peter Hale, respectivamente sua irmã mais velha e seu tio. Laura morava em Londres e fazia planos para abrir uma nova filial britânica.

— Não — ele soou aliviado — Convenci Peter a ir no meu lugar.

— Mas não seria bom que visse suas irmãs? Sei que odeia viajar e tal... é que...

— Stiles, eu vejo Laura todos os dias por videoconferência. Tenho contato com Cora também. Além disso, não se esqueça que elas virão para cá mês que vem para a fusão Hale & Smith Advocacia. Não preciso ir para lá esse final de semana.

— Okay — o garoto estava intimamente satisfeito com as mudanças de planos. Não queria que o namorado fosse para tão longe.

— E o seu dia?

Stiles escorregou no sofá e deitou-se no colo de Derek.

— Ah, o de sempre. Problemas com vizinhos, quer dizer, não problemas de verdade, só a chateação diária com a Erica e aquele gato lutador de sumo aposentado — ia agitando as mãos enquanto falava, como se desse ênfase às suas ideias assim. Evitou falar de Isaac — Na faculdade também foi a rotina tediosa de sempre. Aquela mulher insuportável me enchendo o saco...

— Stiles...

— Não diga. Sei que você quer resolver isso por mim. Não sou criança, Derek. Posso cuidar de uma superiora chata sozinho.

O homem respirou fundo e não insistiu. Seu jovem namorado nunca entrava em detalhes sobre o que acontecia com essa chefe mal humorada, apenas extravasava de vez em quando. E Derek não insistia, confiava que Stiles saberia lidar bem com a situação. O namorado lhe contaria se a coisa realmente fugisse ao controle.

Sabia que alguns de seus empregados o achavam um chefe chato. Pessoas em posição de comando precisavam ser rígidas algumas vezes. Mesmo que o pensamento de alguém sendo chato com seu namorado o incomodasse. Derek não podia protegê-lo de todas as maleficências do mundo. Algumas dessas situações Stiles precisava resolver sozinho. Bem, ele realmente acreditava nisso baseado nas poucas informações que Stilinski lhe fornecia.

— E o bolo de carne? — o mais novo exclamou ao sentir seu estomago roncar.

Derek fez menção de levantar, desalojando Stiles de suas pernas.

— Estou fazendo macarronada.

— Santo Deus! Assim eu fico mal acostumado, Mozão! — brincou, fazendo-o rolar os olhos.

Seguiram juntos para a cozinha. Como Derek gostava de cozinhar e o fazia muito bem, Stiles acabara equipando seus armários com muitas ervas, condimentos e itens alimentícios para que o namorado fizesse sua arte. Por que o morador do apartamento só sabia o básico e olhe lá.

Enquanto Derek ia provar o macarrão e ver o ponto de cozimento, Stiles sentou-se à mesa, assistindo seu namorado em ação. Então levantou-se soltando uma exclamação. Acabara de lembrar-se que tinha um vinho guardado. Colocou a garrafa no congelador. Depois resolveu pegar o tablet e colocar a leitura do seu artigo em dia.

Ficaram assim, nesse clima silencioso por um tempo. Stiles levemente desesperado, por que a cada vez mais notava como era difícil ler as letras menores na tela LCD. Ou ele precisava aproximar a tela do rosto ou ampliar as letras no editor de textos. De um jeito ou de outro acabava com dor de cabeça. Então afastou o tablet, antes que Derek percebesse algo, e suspirou. Não queria pensar nisso por enquanto.

Foi bem a tempo de Hale terminar o molho e anunciar o jantar pronto. Stiles saltou da cadeira e pegou os pratos e talheres, arrumando-os à mesa. Por último pegou duas taças e o vinho que não ficara o suficiente na geladeira. Estava quente ainda.

— Encara? — perguntou com um sorriso.

— Uma taça apenas. Estou dirigindo.

Ambos sentaram-se a mesa. Os olhos de Stiles brilharam ao observar a beleza de macarronada feita por seu namorado. Seu estomago roncou ao sentir o cheirinho apetitoso.

— Santo Deus... estou faminto! — e atacou o jantar fazendo Derek arregalar os olhos. Às vezes ele esquecia como o garoto era naturalmente estabanado. E guloso.

— Stiles!

— O gue fo? — ele perguntou com a boca cheia de macarrão — Do gom fome!

— Eu não preciso assistir a comida sendo triturada na sua boca. Não gosto de filmes de terror.

O garoto riu ao ouvir a reclamação. Fez um esforço para engolir todo o macarrão, ainda que não tivesse mastigado direito. Sorriu para Derek com os lábios avermelhados pelo molho de tomate. A visão fez o homem relaxar. Era impossível manter a bronca com Stiles.

— To com fome! Só comi uma saladinha no almoço — rebateu, enrolando macarrão com o garfo com mais calma e levando à boca sem afobação ou desespero.

— Quanto café você tomou? — Derek indagou como quem não quer nada, fingindo concentração no próprio prato.

— Fiquei abaixo da cota. Não tive tempo de beber — Stiles respondeu inocente, sem perceber a preocupação do mais velho. Cafeína e hiperatividade nunca era uma boa combinação. Às vezes Stilinski ingeria café demais e não conseguia dormir a noite. Mudando de assunto ele pegou a taça com vinho e ergueu de leve — Um brinde a essa macarronada dos deuses. Mozão... você devia abrir um restaurante e não ser empresário! Eu acabaria mais gordo que o gato da Erica e não reclamaria nem um pouco.

Derek apenas ergueu a taça, sorrindo muito de leve. Por mais duro que tivesse sido o seu dia, por mais dor de cabeça que passasse na empresa... esse garoto tinha a mágica de tornar tudo melhor. Sempre.

— A você — foi o que o mais velho disse em retribuição ao brinde. Assistiu deliciado seu jovem namorado corar de vergonha e ficar sem jeito diante do inusitado brinde.

— Fica hoje a noite...? — brincando com o macarrão, Stiles perguntou como quem não quer nada.

— Fico — Derek respondeu sem floreios. Ambos sabiam o que aquilo significava: a noite seria longa e bem animada.

Terminaram a refeição em um silêncio confortável, degustando a macarronada acompanhada com um vinho quente, que subiria rapidinho se consumido sem consciência.

Derek foi o primeiro a terminar, apenas assistindo enquanto o garoto acabava sua refeição. Finalmente Stiles recostou-se na cadeira e deu um tapinha satisfeito na barriga.

— Agora sim me sinto bem alimentado. Vou juntar essas louças, você pode me fazer um favor? Tem umas roupas na área de serviço desde ontem... acho que já estão secas.

Derek levantou-se e saiu da cozinha, enquanto Stiles recolhia os pratos e talheres sujos e os ajeitava na pia. Lavaria aquilo amanhã antes de ir para a faculdade ou quando voltasse após o trabalho. Guardou o vinho na geladeira e o que sobrou do macarrão. Aquilo mais o bolo de carne garantiria sua janta do dia seguinte!

Lançou um último olhar ao redor para se certificar de que tudo estava bem, quando ouviu algo que o arrepiou.

— STILES! — a voz de Derek soou como uma trovoada.

O menino sobressaltou-se antes de correr para a sala bem quando Hale entrava com algumas roupas nas mãos. Roupas que foram jogadas com impaciência sobre o sofá.

— O que houve?

Com uma expressão tão fechada que realmente preocupou Stilinski, o homem apenas apontou na direção da pequena área de serviço. Não sorria e seus olhos brilhavam ameaçadores. A ficha caiu e Stiles quase acertou um tapa na própria testa.

— Isaac estava lá? Desfilando de cueca...? Derek... o que eu posso fazer se...

Hale não esperou o final da frase. Deu meia volta e saiu do apartamento sem sequer se despedir. Stiles respirou fundo e rolou os olhos. Não conhecia ninguém mais ciumento do que seu namorado. Derek era tão ciumento, mas tão ciumento que beirava o ridículo.

Ele não era do tipo agressivo. Nem mesmo sufocava Stiles com tanta super proteção e cuidado... mas as vezes o homem tinha umas reações infantis e incompreensíveis exatamente como agora.

Que culpa Stiles tinha se seu vizinho se achava a versão masculina das coelhinhas da Playboy?

Pior de tudo era a noite que começara tão bem, terminava estragada.

Continua...


End file.
